Lilith Valiente
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found here. Lilith "Lily" Harper Valiente, born in October 13th, is a witch and the daughter to Dave and Holly Valiente. The Valiente bloodline was responsible for creating the first vampire which resulted in a never-ending feud between the Valiente and Adriani bloodline. For centuries, witches and warlocks were gathered and forced to serve the Volturi, aiding them in many events such as the hunting of the immortal children and the children of the moon. The Valiente bloodline was known to be the oldest and most powerful family of witches, with each generation of their family becoming stronger and stronger, eventually coming down to Lilith. It became apparent from a young age that Lilith was an exceptionally powerful witch. Her powers remained dormant until she turned thirteen, which was when Lilith started to be able to channel her supernatural abilities such as telekinesis, and pyrokinesis. Her powers were originally tied to her emotions and whenever she felt fear or anger, Lilith would accidentally send objects flying across the room, and set things on fire without touching them. Since discovering her talents, Aro became fascinated with Lilith. In his 2,000 years of being alive he had not seen a witch as powerful as Lilith. She proved herself to be able to defend herself from a vampire attack when Aro had Felix attack Lilith (but not fatally harm her) as a test. Lilith quickly became one of Aro's most prized possessions, next to Jane and Alec of course. Around the time Lilith turned fourteen, Aro had wanted to know what would happen to a witch if they were to be bitten by a vampire, and decided to turn Lilith himself to see the outcome. Lilith's parents were appalled by the idea, and when they tried to stop him, Aro killed them. Lilith wasn't made aware of her parent's demise until she accidentally cast a spell which gave her a vision of the past: showing her the exact events of Aro killing her parents. Overcome with rage and fear, Lilith took her family's book of shadows and used her powers to escape Volterra. Aro send Felix amd Demetri to capture Lilith and bring her back to Volterra, but even with their enhanced speed and strength, including Demetri's tracking ability, her magic proved too much for them to handle. Lilith lived on the streets for many months to come, quickly developing a deep and vengeful hatred for all vampires. When she grew tired of running, she turned herself into the police. They placed her into a foster home, where they soon moved to the small town of Forks, Washington. Biography Early Life Lilith Valiente was born in the 13th of October to Holly and Dave Valiente, both whom are witches who's family have served the Volturi for many years. Some 2,000 years ago, Caius - a vampire and one of the Volturi leaders - was almost killed in a fight with a werewolf. Because of this, and the clear danger that they exposed to all vampires, it prompted the Volturi to hunt them all to extinction. Witches were gathered and forced to aid the Volturi in the hunting of the children of the moon. Their magic made it possible for the Volturi to track down the werewolves, and kill them. They also assisted the Volturi in the extermination of the immortal children. The Valiente came from a long line of powerful witches that practice the art of magic. Their family was one of the first wiccan families to aid the Volturi in the hunting of the children of the moon and the immortal children. Unlike the other witches who were forced to serve the Volturi, the Valiente witches were more than happy to serve the Volturi. The Valiente family spent most of their time inside the Volterra walls, eventually calling it home, despite it also being home to one of the most feared vampire covens. Centuries later, the Valiente bloodline was known to be the oldest and the most powerful family of witches, with each generation becoming stronger and stronger. Since the moment she was born, Lilith knew that she was a witch. Her parents educated her about the history of magic. They taught her everything that she needed to know; where magic came from, their strengths and weaknesses, how to control her powers and chant spells. Lilith quickly accepted her magic and could hardly wait until she was able to use her supernatural abilities for herself. Her powers remainded dormant until she turned thirteen, which was when Lilith started to be able to channel her supernatural abilities such as telekinesis, and pyrokinesis. Her powers were originally tied to her emotions and whenever she felt fear or anger, Lilith would accidentally send objects flying across the room, and set things on fire without touching them. Her parents trained Lilith on controlling her abilities, and she very quickly picked up the skills with ease. Lilith was a very intelligent child, and easily understood the dangers of magic. Since discovering her talents, Aro became fascinated with Lilith. In his 3,000 years of being alive he had not seen a witch as powerful as Lilith. Despite her young age and innocent demeanour, Lilith proved herself to be able to defend herself from a vampire attack when Aro had Felix attack Lilith (but not fatally harm her) as a test. Lilith quickly became one of Aro's most prized possessions, next to Jane and Alec of course. Over the years that Lilith spent watching her family and other witches serve the Volturi, Lilith developed her own view on vampires. She did not see them as the gods that many humans and other witches saw them as. They were monstrous creatures with lack of compassion for human life. She could not understand how one could live for almost 2,000 years and take a human's life just to satisfy an unquenchable thirst. For many years, Lilith watched thousands of innocent humans die as the vampires used them for their food. Their screams plagued Lilith's dreams at night. She wanted to help the people that became the vampire's prey but there was nothing she could do to stop it. Despite Lilith's feelings towards vampires and the Volturi, Lilith remained at Volterra due to the fact that her parents were there and they served the Volturi. She did not want to leave in fears that she would have no where else to go. Her fear of being alone is what kept her at Volterra. Roughly around the time Lilith was fourteen, the Volturi had taken an interest to find out what would happen if a witch was bitten and turned into a vampire. With Lilith being one of the strongest witches that the Volturi had ever come across, Aro choose Lilith to be the subject of his test. Holly and Dave, Lilith's parents, refused to allow such a thing happen to their daughter. They both tried to warn Aro that such a thing was impossible, as it would shift the balance of nature, but Aro's constant craving for power clouded his mind, and he killed Dave and Holly personally. Unaware that her parents had been killed, Lilith remained loyal to the Volturi. She was under the impression that her parents had been sent on a job by Caius as it had happened many times before. The day before Aro had planned to turn Lilith himself, whilst Lilith was practising a few spells of her own, she accidentally casted a spell which gave her a vision of the past. This vision just so happened to show her the exact events of Aro ripping the hearts out of her parent's chest as they fell to the floor dead. Overcome with rage and fear, Lilith took her family's book of shadows and used her powers to escape Volterra. Aro send Felix and Demetri to capture Lilith and bring her back to Volterra, but even with their enhanced speed and strength (and Demetri's special talent) - her magic proved too much for them to handle. She used her magic to 'shield' her from the vampires of Italy as she ran away as fast as she could. For the next few weeks Lilith lived off the streets. She was smart enough to know how to steal money from people whenever she could to buy good, and often used her powers to sneak into other people's homes at night to sleep. This was Lilith's means of survival for the next six months. She continued to use her magic no matter what. Training herself to become stronger and stronger, because she knew that was the only way to get revenge on Aro for killing her parents. Her personality became harden, and bitter. Lilith became snappy towards people and wasn't afraid to let go of her anger. She wasn't the bubbly little girl that she once was. All that was gone. After almost a year living on the streets, her body began to loose its strength and she started to loose weight. Her body was getting ready to die. Lilith's first choice was to use a spell that would somehow give her the strength that she needed however she tired. And she wanted to stop running. And so, she handed herself over to the police. They took her to the local foster care community where she was later placed into the care of a foster family. Despite her past and where she came from, Lilith adapted well into her new family. Since she was born, she had always been surrounded by magic and the supernatural, but to be able to live normally, as though she was human, Lilith enjoyed it. It almost gave her a state of mind, and the therapy she needed to escape her hell. She never told her foster family about where she came from, and instead just told them that both of her parents ran out on her when she was very young, and that she had been on her own ever since. Lilith regained some of her old personality back but that was mostly clouded by her harden personality that she constantly used as a barrier to her true emotions. She lived with this foster family for three years, before they finally moved out of the area and into a small town called Forks. New Moon Upon moving to Forks, Lilith also enrolled at the local high school. Due to her harden personality and cold temper, Lilith quickly became a shadow at the school. She would only go to school to attend her classes, she would sit alone during lunch and recess, then once the day was over, she would head on home. A number of kids often called Lilith "weird" behind her back, giving her looks which should have made Lilith feel like she was a freak. But she didn't care. The students at the school had no idea what Lilith was capable of. And in a way, the fear that the students had towards Lilith gave her the pride she needed to stand stall. It wasn't long before Lilith befriended a girl called Bella Swan, a girl whom had arrived at the school little under a year ago. Bella never paid much attention to Lilith, herself being in a zombie-like state ever since the leaving of her boyfriend, Edward Cullen. However, during a few of their classes together, Bella would notice Lilith exhibiting supernatural powers such as whispering the word "fire" during a science experiment and getting her bunsen burner to alite without using a match. On another occasion, Bella witnessed Lilith telekineitcally cause a pencil to rotate while standing on its tip. Bella sensed that something was off about Lilith. She got the exact same feeling she got when she met Edward Cyllen, and that led to her discovering that Edward was actually a vampire who had been around since 1918. The possibility that Lilith was not who she seemed to be, intriuged Bella completely. Over the next few weeks, Bella would follow Lilith and try to make conversations with her. Lilith and Bella quickly became friends, and Bella would try to ask questions and work out what Lilith really was. Lilith was not dumb, and knew exactly what Bella was trying to do. When she got frustrated with her nosey attitude, Lilith confronted Bella and explained to her exactly what she was; a witch. : "I'm a witch. I'm a full-blooded, one hundred percent witch." : '- Lilith telling Bella of her witch heritance. ' Lilith attempted to scare Bella in hopes that she would call her crazy or a freak, and leave. But much to her amusement, Bella - although shaken - didn't show any signs of fear. After revealing her secret to Bella, the two became closer as friends. Lilith found it much easier to be herself around Bella, casually using her magic when it was just Bella and herself. When Lilith felt as though she trusted Bella enough, she decided to reveal her past with the Volturi to Bella. Bella had heard of these vampires when Edward briefly mentioned them on the day of her birthday. Edward had explained that they were the foundation of vampire peace and civilization. But when Lilith explained them to Bella, she spoke of them with such vengeance and rage in her eyes that it almost scared Bella. Lilith vowed that when the time was right, she was going to avenge her parents murder by killing Aro. Lilith soon has a "vision" of Bella jumping off a cliff, and races to save her. By the time she reaches the La Push beach, Lilith watches as Jacob pulls Bella out of the water. With a simple spell incantation, Bella splutters back to life. Jacob recoils from Lilith's presence and heads back to his pack. Lilith drives Bella home, only to discover that Alice had inexplicably turned up there (whom had also had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff). With Alice being a vampire, Lilith assumes that she was sent by the Volturi and threatens to kill her. Bella stops Lilith however, and explains that Alice is her friend. Struck with anger and confusion, Lilith listens to Bella as she explains that she knew about vampires months before Lilith had arrived into town. She explains that Alice was the sister of Edward (Bella's ex/boyfriend), both of whom belonged to a coven of vampires that fed on the blood of animals instead of humans. The reason why Bella didn't tell Lilith this beforehand was because she was scared of how she would react since she had so much rage and destruction in her eyes when she originally told Bella about the Volturi. Furious at Bella for lying to her, and refusing to believe that any vampires were good, Lilith storms out. It is then that Alice claims to have not seen Bella be pulled out of the water, as she was saved by both Jacob and Lilith, and Alice cannot see Lilith because she is a witch, and she cannot also see Jacob because he is a werewolf. Jacob soon returns and apologizes to Bella; they nearly kiss when the phone rings. When Jacob answers, he tells the caller that Chief Swan is arranging a funeral. Having received cryptic information, Edward assumes the funeral is for Bella, whom he thinks has committed suicide. Bella and Alice then race to stop Edward from provoking the Volturi to kill him. Bella begs Lilith to come, but she refuses and stays back in Forks. When Bella returns back to Forks with Edward, Lilith states that she wasn't sorry that she didn't go. Eclipse Lilith and Bella's friendship takes a rocky road after the events of "New Moon". With the Cullen's returning home, Bella was exceptionally happy that Edward was finally back, but she also felt sad that she and Lilith had a falling out. Bella attempted to call Lilith numerous times to try and work out their friendship, but she would never answer. Lilith dropped out of school, and temporarily left Forks and her foster family. She became overcome with hatred for the Cullen Coven. Her rage for the Volturi, and what they did to her and her parents clouded her judgement for what the Cullens really were - vampires who respected human life enough to feed on animal blood so they could fit into society. On a few occasions, Lilith would decide to attack the Cullen family, killing them all, but eventually decided against it. Eventually, Lilith returned to Forks with a newly distant relationship to Bella and the Cullens. Despite her animosity towards those of the undead, Lilith's relationship with Bella continued to stay afloat. Her ill feelings towards the Cullen's never changed. A few weeks later, Bella, Jasper, Edward and Alice graduate from Forks High School. Alice invites the seniors to a party at their house. Although Lilith left the school earlier during the year, she attends the party anyhow to celebrate Bella's success. An hour after Lilith's arrival, Alice has a vision of a newborn army coming to kill them. The Cullens have a short discussion, and is it then that Lilith is revealed that an army of newborn vampires have been created to kill Bella. Although she isn't keen on the idea on helping vampires kill vampires, Lilith is forced to put her hatred for vampires and the Cullen family aside in order to aid them with fighting off the threat of the newborn army, and keeping Bella safe. Bella seemed hesitent on allowing her best friend to get involved, as she assumed that she would only get herself killed since she didn't have the speed and strength that matched that of a vampire or a werewolf. However, during a training session between the werewolves and vampires, Lilith showed immense control over her supernatural abilities, allowing her to defend herself from both a vampire and werewolf attack. As everyone prepares for the battle, Edward and Bella camp up in the mountains, where they are later joined by Jacob and Seth, to wait out the fight. The Cullens, the wolves and Lilith fight the newborn army and manage to kill almost every last one with their own numbers still intact. Afterr Edward kills Victoria and returns with Bella, Lilith traps a newborn vampire called Bree with a spell before she is able to make her escape. Lilith leaves just before four members of the Volturi arrive to destory what is left of Victoria's army, only to then kill the one newborn who surrendered; Bree Tanner. The next day after the battle, Lilith visits Bella at her house. She admits that while she doesn't entirely trust the Cullen's, she knows that her sadistic need for vengeance of the Volturi was clouding her judgement to how other vampires truly are. But after helping the Cullens protect Bella, her best friend, she has slowly come to realise that not all vampires are bad. Unbarring to loose Bella, the one friend she has, Lilith cautiously decides to aid the Cullens whenever possible. Breaking Dawn : "I'll stand with you. I've never been afraid of vampires." : '- Lilith to Edward' Site Original Roleplay Account - www.bebo.com/MaliciousMagician Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Caity95 Category:Valiente Bloodline Category:Witch Category:Good Witches Category:Dark And Troubled Past Category:Ex-Volturi Category:Volturi Category:Phoebe Tonkin images Category:Cullen Coven Category:Forks Residents Category:Forks High School Students Category:High School Students Category:Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Twilight Witches Category:Women